The Luna Saga
by Wacky Irish Penguin Fan
Summary: A saga explaining the adventures of Luna, the Guaridan Cat, as a human. Also as her discovery of being a scout for the Moon, Sailor Tranqulity. Tranquilty for she was born by the Sea of Tranquilty. Suggestions on shows welcome. =^, ,^=
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1  
  
A black cat sat on a window sill looking over the trees and houses on the Juucan District, or a portion of it. A crescent moon stood out on her forehead as she sighed. Her maroon like red eyes were clouded with tears as she looked over the cheerful day.  
  
'My name is Luna Casdra, none knew my last name so I might as well tell it now. As a cat I long for adventure but it is denied to me. No one knows what I think, they would laugh at my dreams. I want to travel, I long for it, it's in my blood. As a lunarian I should follow my dream but how?'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the five scouts walking in with Artemis. She still watched outside as they paid no mind to her.  
  
'My lover is out there some where, I will find him. My mind is made up. I will have to go and leave them behind. Will that be bad? Will it be good? I must and will my mind is made up, nothing can change that.' 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2  
  
It was about midnight as Luna raced to the scene of a demon attack with Serena, now transformed in to Sailor Moon. She sat on the sidelines watching the scouts and demons attack as she noticed various things in her boredom.  
  
'How I long to go in to battle. Queen Serenity forbid me to, thinking I would rebel against the crown for my thoughts. I might of if she didn't curse me in this form. Artemis wasn't the same, he had a crush on me at a early age and wanted to join me. I miss looking in to the eyes of humans instead of them looking down at me.'  
  
The scouts scattered and dodged before attacking again. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus, the straight blond with a red bow in her hair, yelled as a chain countered one attack skillfully.  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars, a black-violet haired priestess, yelled as rings of fire knocked it weaker.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury, genius with short blue hair, yelled as the demon was froze to the ground.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Sailor Jupiter, brunette with her hair pulled up in a ponytail, yelled as a lighting disc hit the demon tossing the ice from it's legs and the demon it self in to the ground.  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon, the ditz and klutz with her hair up in identical pigtails, yelled as a big red heart turned it in to a earring. A daimon pod then came form it as it cracked to show a black mist float from it.  
  
'Same as last night and every fight before. Nothing changes in this world. I have no other choice then to break the curse some how. I don't care about the Royal Moon Family anymore. I want my own life, destiny, path, or anything but to be trapped watching adventures and action around me and not going after my dreams.  
I will leave them, I don't care anymore.'  
  
Artemis came up by her and nudged her as she went off away form him, to his amazement. She then sulked away towards Serena's home as the scouts cheered in victory. Artemis watched her and was about to follow when he stopped.  
"Artemis, where is Luna?" Venus asked concerned about her friend, she then powered down as did the others.  
"She went off, I have no clue why." the white cat replied sadly as they all broke off again.  
Luna seen Serena got back to sleep as she glared at the Moon and then broke down crying as her soul nearly departed in her sorrow. Her crescent moon symbol then disappeared as a double crescent moon appears on her forehead.  
The right is gold and the left is silver in between both is a dark sapphire gem. The two crescent moons represent the sea as the sapphire is the water that once was in the beautiful sea. "The curse is lifted Lady Luna of Tranquillity. You are granted your wish for adventure. Becareful and do return to Tokyo sometimes." a figure of a woman with long blackish-blue hair that was in a long braid down her back. "You are now free to live the life you never had." The cat blinked a aura surrounded her.  
Sitting on the window sill now was a young woman of about twenty years. Her blackish-blue hair went to about her calves, her hair was curly as part of it around her eyes was pulled back in a braid. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a yellow tank top. Her feet were clad in tennis shows with the white socks.  
Luna opened her now blue eyes and looked at herself. She was human! "Thank you, Mother." she whispered as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. The symbol on her forehead disappeared as a blue pen appeared.  
On the top was a sphere that was made of pure sapphire with the same symbol that represented the Sea of Tranquillity. It was a pen but it was also the magic of her family.   
  
'Mother, I can finally bring honor to our family as my normal self and not a cat. The Royal Moon Family will forever live but I will keep our family living. Thanks for your blessings. I will do as you ask and live my dreams!'  
  
With that she slipped out the window landing easily on her feet and heading away from the house, off to adventure in other places. Maybe even other dimensions. Only Luna will bring us to know that.  
  
I apologize for the spelling errors on the first part. I have changed it and it was only the start. It was short because I gave no thouoght about writing the second chapter this night so please forgive me. Lady of the Winds 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3  
  
'After turning human, I am finally happy. I got a job and a apartment for the time being. I plan to stick around and aid the scouts. They'll need my help soon. So I plan to train with my powers in the ways that I used to before the curse.'  
  
A week later the Scouts still fought as Luna trained getting her powers down pat. The Heart snatchers had died off as Mistress Nine was defeated by Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn. Luna smiled as it was once again peaceful, for at least a little while.  
  
'Something is telling me that dark is coming. I can't tell what but I don't like it. Maybe I am paranoid from the enemies as a cat but I can't prove it now. Cassand, my mother, please show me the way. Am I right or am I wrong?'  
  
It was a dark and cold night, the moon wasn't visible past the storm clouds as a man resembling Prince Diamond, only he had a odd looking circle on his forehead with spikes sticking form it, sat within the shadow deepest of the clouds. His hair was a stormy gray as the uniform was black. His eyes were a cold blue. "SO this is Tokyo?" he asked himself before he laughed. "She's here and I will find her."  
"Lord Shadow, we are prepared to look for the Power of Tranquillity along with the Planets." a female voice said seductively as a woman appeared sitting in mid air. Her clothes was only a form fitting blue dress, the neckline was a bit low cut as her short light blue hair framed her face.  
"Good start Aqua. Start gathering the pure dream energy of the humans. It will bring out our enemy they warned us about. Then put out the Kiters to test their strengths and find their weaknesses." he commanded as the woman bowed and then went off. "I will find you Lady Casdra, if it takes my whole life."  
  
The Scouts sat around early in the morning as Artemis looked down. He was depressed since Luna disappeared that one night over a week ago. "Well I guess the scouts aren't needed any more, now that the enemies are defeated." Artemis said sadly as a scream echoed from below the temple and thorough out the cold and quiet streets.  
"I don't believe you Rei." Serena said running from the temple to look at what was going on.  
A creature with bat like wings, reptile like blue scales, and a wiman-like figure, was attacking a couple that was out for a midnight stroll. "HELP!" the woman yelled as they fell to the ground lifeless and pale. The man with her was worse.  
"Transform!" Lita yelled.  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
With that the scouts transformed. Nearby a familiar figure watched. 'They'll need help, I can feel it. Thank you Cassand, thank you.'  
  
Five minutes in to the battle the demon had deflected all, or most of, the attacks thrown at it. Mercury could not find a weakness as they were weakened and pushed to the brink of exhaustion. "Now what?" Mars asked as the demon approached them.  
"Lunar TIDES!" a voice shouted as a wave of water-like substance hit the demon sending it crashing in to the pavement. "From the Sea of Tranquillity, I will punish you in the name of Tranquillity. I am Sailor Tranquillity."  
With that a scouts dressed in a replica of Super Sailor Moon's. Only is was pure blue. The bows and tops of the gloves were a dark midnight blue. The skirt, collar, choker, and boots were a sapphire. Her tiara was silver with a sapphire in the point. Her black/blue hair was still pulled had the ends pulled back in a braid as sapphire orb earrings were in her ears.  
All looked at her as the demon charged again towards her. "Sea Hurricane!" she shouted as it was destroyed in the swirl of blue energy from her hands. "See ya' later scouts." with that she went off as all stood shocked and amazed as Tuxedo Mask dropped in late.  
"What happened?" he asked as Sailor Moon looked at him and nearly fainted.  
"New scout." Mars said shocked and amazed.  
"I say we try a fire reading, on both this enemy and scout." Jupiter said powering down to her civilian form.  
  
  
I hope you like this part. I am sorry it wasn't posted earlier, I had a previous engagment that lasted a good part of the day. I am happy that those that reviewed/read my story like it. I am trying my best. I would like to ask for a opinon.  
Should I turn this in to a crossover and with what shows? (In your words) Cause I have a idea but not sure about it. Keep Reviewing!  
Lady of the Winds =^, ,^= 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 4  
  
Aqua screamed in anger as she seen the new scouts. "Sailor Tranquility is it? The scouts are powerful but not with this enemy." she said with a laugh as Marine, a blue winged cupid, flew in.  
"What do you need ma'lady?" he asked landing with a bow.  
"Send a demon to Earth and destroy all the scouts." she said as the cupid bowed and went off again.  
Luna sat in the Crown sipping her soda as Andrew and Darien looked at her. "Who is she?" Darien asked as Andrew smirked.  
"I talked to her. British sounding voice, very beautiful. She said her name is Lunas." he replied as the girl stood up and went off.  
  
That night a fight had started between the scouts and Marine and his demons. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
"Jupiter SParkling Wide PRessure!"  
"Venus Love Chain Whip!"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
The attacks had taken the lot of demons but marine the Cupid was still attacking. Tuxedo Mask had joined much to Luna's dismay as she looked around and then sighed. "Tranquil COsmic Power!" she shouted transforming in to Sailor Tranquility. Raising her newly found staff, it looked like the Grim Reapers only silver staff and silver blade.  
She jumped down to attack as all seen this. "COmbine our powers scouts!" she shouted as they nodded. Sailor Moon called on the purity chalice (don't ask).  
"Moon Rainbow Heart Attack!"  
"Sparkling Wide PRESSURE!"  
"Venus Love-chain WHIP!"  
"Shine Aqua ILLUSION!"  
"MArs Celestial Fire SURROUND!"  
Tranquility smiled as all came together and she brought her sytche down. "Lunar ECLIPSE!" she shouted as a silver attack then joined. It went at Marine as he couldn't move.  
Then the attack hit him sending him sprawling to the ground weak. "I will return for revenge scouts. I promise you." he vowed disappearing as Sailor Tranquility faced the scouts then a familiar aura was felt as Sailor Pluto appeared. Something was wrong.  
  
Everything applies as far as disclaimers. This part is short cause I got Part 2 started and waiting so I will put those chapters out right now! Review PLEASE! =^, ,^= The kitten begs you!!!! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

The Luna Saga- Part 2: No Need for the Tranquility  
  
This will amaze you all! *drum roll* I actually finsihed three parts to this and are putting them togetehr just for all that read and review.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Sailor Pluto, the isolated scout of the Princess's guardians. She guards the Time Gates. She knows of me but won't tell the others, thank you Daughter of Chronos. A few question comes to mind, why is she here before me and the scouts after a fight? What happened that she appears?'  
  
Sailor Tranquility looked at the scouts and the Sailor Pluto. The dark hair scout of Pluto. Her time staff glittered as she turned her back on the scouts and looked at Sailor Tranquility. "Pretty Sailor Solider Tranquility." Pluto said looking her in the eyes.  
"Yes Sailor Pluto?" she replied sadly looking to the scouts.  
"You need to go to another dimension and aid in helping a young man that wished for help." she said as she looked downcast thinking of the scouts.  
"Can I have awhile to think about it, please?" she asked as the Time Guardian nodded and disappeared.  
"Sailor Tranquility. . ." Sailor Moon started approaching her as did the others, Artemis was on Mina's shoulder.  
"I guess this is my choice, well scouts. I will always protect you no matter where I am. I guess we will meet up again soon." she said with a warm smiled before she went off.  
"Who is she I wonder?" Mercury stated looking at the scout as she disappeared in the distance.  
"She is a dear friend, we just don't recognize her." Moon stated feeling the closeness of the scout and how she tried to help them. "She reminds me of Luna."  
"Yeah." the others agreed sadly remembering their lost cat guardian/friend.  
Making it back to her apartment Luna powered down and fell in to her favorite chair.  
  
'I should, adventure calls my name. It's a good idea. I could probably help this young man if needed. I guess I will have no other choice.'  
  
"Luna, did you make your choice?" Sailor Pluto asked appearing as she sighed and looked the red eyed scout in the eye.  
"Yes." she stated as Pluto smiled and raised her staff.  
"You may. Now let's go!" she shouted as they disappeared to the Time Gates.  
  
'I always hated this place. I still can't see three feet in front of me. Fog and mists around this gate never made much of sence.'  
  
Pluto stood before the open gate. "I wish you luck Lady Cards, becareful for the future and our sake." Pluto warned concerned as Luna entered the lighted gate to another dimension.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tenchi Maskai was picking some carrots in one of the massive carrot and vegetable gardens on their property. He sighed as he looked at the sky thankful for the calm and quiet bliss. "I can't talk to either without the other fighting." he said outloud. "I wish I had a person to talk to."  
Then a scream echoed as a girl with black-blue highlighted hair that went to her calves fell from the sky. He seen she wore a pair of jean shorts, silver T-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. She fell on her but in front of him and by the carrot basket. "Ow, why didn't Pluto warn me about the painful landings?" she breathed blinking a few times then looking up.  
"Where did you come from?" Tenchi asked expecting her to jump all over him like the others.  
"Another world." she rpelied simply standing up to look at him. "I was sent to help a young man with his problems, I don't know his name."  
"That's probably me." he rpelied as she smiled.  
"Luna Casdra, sorry for my fall. I hope I didn't cause any trouble." she said bowing.  
"Tenchi Masaki, my grandfather runs the shrine here." he said gesturing to the shrine off in the distance.  
"I guess I am going to be here awhile so would you mind if I could stay? I could earn my stay for the time being." she offerened as he looked at her.  
"As long as you probably could help with my problem." he agreed as she smiled and picked up the basket. "Well it all started . . . ."  
As they walked towards the shrine Grandfather seen the new guest talking with his grandson. "This looks interesting." he said as Ayeka and Ryoko came out and seen this before they rushed to see him.  
They then spotted the girl and nearly blew a gasket. "What is he doing with that girl?" Ayeka screeched clentching her fists.  
"It looks like talking." Ryoko said claming down, or trying to.  
"So what do you say I should do?" Tenchi asked when they came in to earshot.  
"Follow your heart and choose the right path. Only one has the purest of love for you, the other is lust, the third is friendship, fourth is admiration for talents. If you can figure out each and you will find what you think." she smiled as he looked at her questioningly and then understood.  
"Love, Lust, friendship, and admiration?" he asked as she nodded and he starte dto try and ponder out her words and the riddle itself.  
Ryoko almost shouted at her but then thouoght about it. "What if it is true?" she whisphered as Ayeka went off on Luna.  
Marine floated above the group and smiled. "Alpha and Beta Centuri, go and retreive Luna for me." he said gazing at her as Lord Shadow appeared behind him as the two silver panther like humans smiled.  
"Yes, please." he said as the two bowed and left as Marine and Shadow made eye contact.  
"Hello my'lord." he said as Shadow smirked.  
"Beware Marine, youa re getting to playful with Tranquility and Luna." he warned going off as the cupid rolled his eyes.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ayeka glared at Luna as they sat down to eat dinner. "Tenchi, who is your new friend?" Grandfather asked, Tenchi's father was on a trip, with a sly smile.  
"Luna Casdra." Luna replied as all said hi, except for Ayeka.  
  
'Here is the dragon of the group, lustful one for the one I'm supposed to help, royal so it would fit. The sky blue haired one is in love, true love almost like they are destinied soul-mates. The dark blue haired one is a friend, and the genius pink haired one is admiration.'  
  
"I am Yosho, they call me Grandfather. The one sitting by you is Ryoko, a space pirate and her cabbit Ryo-ohki. Sasami is the little one between Ryoko and Ayeka. Ayeka is the purple ahired one. Mihoshi is by me along iwth Kyione, Galaxy Police. Washu is the scientist sitting on you left."  
"So Luna, how'd you get ehre?" Washu asked interested.  
"Time Travel, Sailor Pluto brought me here on a wish that was made under a full moon." she explained sitting her chopsticks down as all looked at her. wahsu was amazed. "I orginate from the Moon, of the family of Casdra. We ruled the Sea of Tranquility till the SIlver Millennium fell, only I was made a cat by a curse. It goes from their and deeper but I don't want to talk about it."  
Alpha and Beta Centuri were outside the house as Alpha smiled. "Lady Luna Casdra!" she called out as Luna came out of the house surprised before spotting the two.  
"WHo are you?" Tenchi asked taking a defensive position.  
"I am Alpha,"  
"I'm Beta,"  
"CENTURI!"  
"Centuri Winds Smasher!" they shouted as Luna was taken backwards, crashing in to the pavement with a loud thud.  
"What do you want?!" Ayeka shouted in a hwin as RYoko and Sasami went to see Luna.  
"We came for Lady Casdra, give you. YOur mother did when you disapepared under Serneity's curse." Beta smiled throwing a net towards them.  
"I'm not going to cave in so easily. Tranquility Power!" she shouted as the power of the Sea of Tranquility destoryed the net.  
"Sailor Tranquility!" they shouted touching down on the gorund to face their enemey.  
"Lunar Tides." she whisphered as a blue energy ball formed in her hands. She released it was Alpha was taken down, from being slow.  
"Alpha! Beta Destruct!" Beta yelled as Luna took the full force of the attack, instead of Sasami and Ryoko getting hit.  
"Tranqul Heal." she whisphered as the symbol on her head glowed and then the glow took over the two.  
They disapepared as a black sand crumbled to the ground, the black belts around their waist. Luna was badly wounded with broken ribs and a few bruises. She collapsed in front of the two at her back. Her clothes returning to normal. "That was amazing." Washu whispered as they al looked at her. They seen a figure standing to her side.  
"She needs to be healed." Sasami said as Washu checked her wounds.  
"Bring her to my lab, I can help her." Washu a replied as Ryoko and Tenchi picked her up and walked to the lab.  
  
All disclaimers apply and trust me this will go on sence the mystery man won't come in till Part 3. I promise. I already have it planned out adn written it. Trust me please?   
=^, ,^= Kitty askes you to review! 


End file.
